Midgard Tales
by amcu
Summary: Una misión secreta. Un sacerdote y dos asesinas. Un objetivo: La Lágrima de Freya. Destino: Comodo. Pero a veces, no todo es lo que parece.


_"...somos un grupo de amigos que echamos de menos RO, pero no tenemos mas ganas de pagar cuotas y por eso preferimos ficcear?..."_ -Ucchan

Y esta es la mejor forma de definir Midgard Tales. Un multi-fic sobre nuestros personajes del MMORPG Ragnarok Online, creado enmomentos de soberano aburrimiento.

No lo leáis. Yo tampoco lo haría.

* * *

_**-Cait-**_

'Bueno, bueno, bueno…'

'Yo que estaba de vacaciones tan felizmente en mi adorada Prontera... Yo que ya casi tenía a una preciosa Blacksmith a mis pies... Yo, Cait Motosuwa, el magnifico y adorable priest, he tenido que irme de mi placentera vida de ocio en mi bonita ciudad a una noble e importante misión secreta, oh. O eso es lo que ha dicho el Cardenal Sherald.'

'Porque sino nadie en su sano juicio estaría viajando hacia Morroc con el calor que hace con lo bien que se está en casita, fresquito.'

'Resulta que mi superior me ha pedido muy amablemente, que encuentre la Lágrima de Freya que está escondida en una cueva de Comodo. Y que si no la encontraba se encargaría de que me retirasen el sueldo, claro. Parece ser que es muy importante para hacer un ritual de protección muy antiguo el cual protegería Prontera de cualquier fuerza oscura. Así que por lo menos parece que sí que es una misión de alto nivel, algo bastante adecuado para mi, jojojojo, ya era hora de que reconocieran todo mi potencial. Seguro que me pagan muy bien por esto. Además, en Comodo se estará bien¡dicen que hay una playa preciosa y que esa ciudad nunca duerme¡Seguro que un priest tan sexy como yo, allí liga un montón! Así puedo entretenerme un rato mientras busco la reliquia esa, que estresarse no es bueno, jeje.'

'En fin, ya se ve a lo lejos Morroc. Espero encontrar alguna posada libre cuando llegue.'

* * *

_**-Ucchan-**_

'La taberna está muy oscura.'

'Es normal, con todas las ventanas cubiertas por persianas. Una costumbre muy arraigada en Morroc, se cree que así se evitaba que el calor entre. ¡JA!. El calor de Morroc es más escurridizo que un maldito hombre de las arenas, se filtra por cualquier sitio y te termina quemando e irritando la piel. Por desgracia al calor no puedes apuñalarlo hasta librarte de él. Nunca te deja, nunca te abandona. Aunque estés atravesando las nevadas llanuras de Lutie si has nacido en Morroc siempre hay una parte de ti que se está abrasando. Al menos estamos acostumbrados, no sé lo que será esto para los extranjeros.'

- ¡Oh, Odín bendito¡Menudo calor más infernal tienen por aquí! – gritó al entrar por la puerta un sacerdote de cabello gris. Tenía una tez pálida y un fuerte acento pronteriano.

'Hablando de...'

El sacerdote se acercó a la barra y pidió una copa de hidromiel con una sonrisa. El posadero le sirvió una jarra de cerveza con un gruñido que se podía traducir fácilmente por "aquí SOLO servimos cerveza". El religioso lo captó y tras pagar con un gesto resignado buscó una mesa donde sentarse. Algo lejos de la suya. Lástima.

Mientras jugueteaba con su Jamadhar, haciéndolo girar sobre la mesa, Ucchan Brandybuck observó de reojo al recién llegado. Este a su vez parecía examinar toda la sala, como si buscara a alguien o algo. Además de intentar respirar con aquel calor claro.

'Quizás fuera de camino a las pirámides. Los sacerdotes eran mucho mas comunes de ver allí que en la esfinge. Le gustaba mucho las pirámides. Era una pena que no hubiera tantos como en la ciudad maldita de Glast Heim.'

Cuando iba ya por la mitad de su jarra, el sacerdote llamó con un gesto a una camarera que pasó cerca.

- Perdona guapa¿el camino para ir a la isla de Comodo?

Ucchan escuchó como la andrajosa de la sirvienta le decía con una vocecita ridícula y sonriendo como una cualquiera que saliendo por la puerta sur de la ciudad y luego al oeste.

- ¿Tiene pensado ir a Comodo, Padre? – preguntó un mercader feucho sentado junto al extranjero

- Así es, ese es mi destino

- Jejeje, pues tiene usted huevos, Padre. Menudo viajecito. No tomaba yo esa ruta así me prometieran un millón de zenys – respondió entre vulgares risotadas – Bueno, quizás por un millón de zenys...

- ¿Per...perdón? – preguntó vacilante el sacerdote - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Pues que va a querer decir – se unió a la conversación sin ser invitado un mago delgado como un palo – El camino a Cómodo está plagada de monstruos agresivos y peligrosos. Soy cazador de gusanos de arena aquí al sur de la ciudad, y he visto más de una vez como vuelven corriendo y malheridos los incautos que se arriesgan a ir hacia el Oeste. Y eso los que vuelven.

- Ops, vaya – fue todo lo que pudo decir el hombre de iglesia mientras se ponía mas pálido.

* * *


End file.
